Best Friends Brother
by Unicorn20023
Summary: Inspired by the song 'Best Friends Brother'. Hermione Granger, devoted friend, always puts others first, even when she knows what or should I say who she wants. So after a while of sparks flying, does she get the boy? The boy she actually likes? One trip to the Burrow and one fear altering broom ride may change it all. Fremione. Fluff. All rights to JK Rowling.


Best Friends Brother

I call you up when I know he's at home

I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone

Why can't I tell if he's looking at me?

Should I give him a smile?

Should I get up and leave?

The Weasley's had acquired a new telephone, which Hermione Granger took great advantage of.

'It's the holidays and it's raining, he'll be in.' Hermione thought, as she dialled their phone. After only two quick rings, someone picked up the phone. Her heart nearly leaped out of her chest, at the voice who answered.

"Hello?" The questioning voice rang.

"H-hello, it's-" She began.

"Hermione. Heyo." She could practically see the grin in his voice. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to check that Ron did that homework." She said, deep down she knew that wasn't true.

"That big ass essay?"

"Fred, it's only a page and a half." She supressed a laugh.

"Ugh, exactly." He groaned. "Too much, if you ask me."

"You idiot." She laughed lightly. "So, I guess you're getting the hang of the phone, huh?"

"I wouldn't exactly put it that way." He snorts.

"You answered pretty fast." She pointed out.

"I was uh-waiting for yo-mum-mum, she was off to get me some stuff and I happened to be near."

She frowned, she could have sworn that he was going to say something else. She mentally scolded herself for getting her hopes up.

'The secret of happiness is low expectations. Too much expectation leads to sadness.' She internally recites, for what seems like the one hundredth time.

"Hermione?" Fred asked, concern lacing his voice at the sudden silence from her end.

"Uh, sorry, daydreaming." She lied, adding a false laugh. "Could you remind Ron for me, please?"

"Of course." He answered immediately. "You know, you could always come over and remind him yourself, Mum would be happy to have you over."

After a pause of contemplating, Hermione answered. "Is this Friday okay?"

"Yip, I'll tell Mum." Fred said, bubbly. "She'll be thrilled."

"I hope so." Hermione said, unsure.

"We all will be." He rephrased.

Hermione continued, uncertainty tainting her voice. "I don't wish to be a burden, if it's not okay, then that's fine. I don't want to be the cause of stress-."

"Hermione." Fred cut her off with a gentle laugh. "Trust me when I say it's all good in the hood."

"Trust you to use a reference." Hermione said, teasingly.

"What did you expect, I'm Fred Weasley." He said, matter of factly.

"Heaven forbid, I ever forget it." She said, knowing that she meant the words.

"I second that." He added quietly, before continuing. "I'll go and tell Mum."

"Okay." She smiled, even though he couldn't see. "Thank you, Fred."

"No need to thank me, you can come around anytime." He said, with a smile. "Goodbye Mione."

"Goodbye." She breathes.

I know it's strange

I don't know what I'm thinking

But is it wrong

If I see him this weekend?

Hermione was contemplating on what to wear, her bags packed after finding out from Fred that Mrs Weasley suggested she should stay the weekend as 'They could use a fresh face of company.'

She opted out for a simple purple dress with a loose hanging bow and black dolly shoes.

With that, she grabbed her bag, kissed her parents goodbye and set off to the Burrow.

I really hope I can get him alone

I just don't, don't want him to know

The night had gone well so far, the Weasley's making Hermione feel very welcomed. She was itching at the chance to get Fred alone and she couldn't shake the feeling that he felt the same, with the glances she got every so often when he thought she was looking. She could just walk up and ask to speak to him, theoretically speaking, that is. Or, wait it out. Only, there was a slight hitch. She'd recently been informed by George that Ron had a crush on her. Somehow, George had found out about her crush on his twin but also his younger brother's crush on said girl. George warned her that Ron would probably have an outburst if something was to happen but that she was not to worry because he would get over it, and that Ron was 'a git and she deserved a troublemaker who could make her laugh, not a huffy pants.' according to him. However, that didn't help her nerves.

Yeah

My best friend's brother

Is the one for me

Yeah

A trouble maker

And he's 6 foot 3

I don't want to

But I want to

Cause I just can't get him out of my mind

Yeah

My best friend's brother

Is the one for me

BFB

My best friend's brother

"Hermione." Said girl turned her head to see George.

"Hey, George." She smiled.

"You're not still worrying, are you?" He questioned.

Hermione found it funny, although everyone thought they were just two witty trouble makers who always joke around, they could become very serious and give great advice at most times.

"I can't help it, at first I thought I fancied Ron but a while back, I realised that he wasn't the right Weasley. I don't want to hurt him, George, and I certainly don't want our friendship to be ruined." She sighed. "And truthfully, I'm scared, not about Ron but with Fred." His brows furrowed.

"Listen, Hermione." He started. "I'm no phycologist but I do know that Ron will be fine and that your friendship is not in question. And, hey, what's there to be scared of? My twin dolt of a brother is smitten with you, he always has been."

"You're not just saying this to make me feel better, are you?"

"Hermione, Fred made a promise to himself that he'd take a step back because he knew Ron liked you. It's that mushy heroic nonsense." He said, rolling his eyes and then saying in a high pitched voice with a finger pointing to the ceiling. "Let the lil bro get the girl."

She couldn't supress the laugh that had threatened to escape. "Thank you, Georgie."

"You know I've got your back." He smiled, ruffling her hair and walking off.

I kinda think that I might be his type

Cause when you're not around he's not acting too shy

Sometimes I feel like he might make a move

Is this all in my head?

I don't know what to do

"You know, I could help you get over that fear of brooms you have." Fred said, as he walked her to her room that night.

"I don't know, Fred." She said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Don't you trust me?" He questioned, a small smile gracing his lips.

"With my life." She doesn't waver with her answer.

"Then trust me when I say tomorrow night after dinner, I won't let you fall and I'll prove that flying isn't so scary." He coaxed.

"Fine, but you should know you've got a lot of work ahead of you." She countered, folding her arms.

"Oh, trust me, I've got this in the bag." He grinned, a challenging look on his face. When she didn't argue, his grin spread wilder, as he hugged her and whispered in her ear. "I suggest not wearing a dress or a skirt."

"Thanks for that helpful piece of advice, captain obvious." She mock glared, pulling back from the embrace.

"Anytime, Miss Snarky." He said, saluting with two fingers as he backed away, still facing her. "Sweet dreams, Mione."

'The last I'll ever have.' She mentally thought. "Goodnight, Freddie."

They shared a smile, and then turned separate ways, anticipating the events of tomorrow that were sure to occur.

I know it's strange

I don't know what he's thinking

But is it wrong

If I see him this weekend?

It was safe to say that Hermione was enjoying her stay, as she entered the room she was sharing with Ginny, with a huge smile plastered to her face.

"Well." Ginny asked, arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

"Well what?" Hermione asked, innocently.

"Don't play dumb, you know what." She fake glared and then sat down, clasping her hands in anticipation. "So when's Fremione going to sail?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Hermione questioned, running it over in her head. "Fremione-when's Fremione going to-sail-oh-wait."

Ginny laughed at Hermione's red face and the slow reaction, she'd known about this the moment the connection was there.

"Wait, you knew?" Hermione asked, incredulously.

"Of course I did. I know everything." 'Ah and there's the Weasley side of her.' Hermione thought, internally giggling.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell yo-"

"Hermione, don't apologise, I get it." Ginny said, reassuring her friend. "Plus, you did indirectly talk to me about it, just imagining Ron and not Fred."

"I guess that's true." She giggles.

The girls stayed up late, talking about everything that had happened. After finding out about 'Fremione's Broom Date' as Ginny liked to call it, said girl promised to keep Ron out of the way.

I really hope I can get him alone

I just don't, don't want him to know

Today was the day that Hermione Granger would hopefully get the boy.

She was stressing over what to wear and Ginny ended up picking her outfit, that consisted of a light blue dressy top and denim jeans, with her favourite boots.

Yeah

My best friend's brother

Is the one for me

Yeah

A trouble maker

And he's 6 foot 3

I don't want to

But I want to

Cause I just can't get him out of my mind

Yeah

My best friend's brother

Is the one for me

BFB

My best friend's brother

BFB

My best friend's brother

During the entire dinner, Fred discretely smirked at Hermione every so often and she would catch his eye more than once. She was becoming increasingly nervous and uneasy, not just with being with him but the fact of what was planned. She was beginning to regret to agreeing to this whole broom thing. She was terrified.

Cause he's such a dream

Yeah

And you know what I mean

If you weren't related

They had just finished their meal and were beginning to clear the table, it was pretty late now, the moon was probably out now. Hermione glanced at Ron, who noticed and smiled a genuine smile. This act caught her off guard and she smiled back, with a thousand questions and thoughts whizzing around. He looked almost as if he was reassuring her of something, like he knew something. But what? She was stumped.

Yeah

My best friend's brother

Is the one for me

Yeah

A trouble maker

And he's 6 foot 3

I don't want to

But I want to

Cause I just can't get him out of my mind

Yeah

My best friend's brother

Is the one for me

BFB

My best friend's brother

BFB

My best friend's brother

"Hermione." Came a voice from behind, making her jump and turn around to the laughing source.

"So not cool, Fred." She said, huffing.

"Oh, come on, it was funny." He said and then said seriously. "You've nothing to be scared of."

"I have everything to be scared of." She protested.

"You already agreed that you trust me." He pointed out, getting closer.

"I-I never said I didn't." She defended.

"Great, then let's go." He perked up, guiding her out by the small of her back.

Once outside, Fred summoned his broom and watched as Hermione shivered, but not from the sight. He took of his jacket and slipped it on her, after reassuring her multiple times that it was fine.

"Thank you." She said, her face completely flushed.

"Not a bother." He relied, getting on his broom and holding his hand out for her, with a warm smile. "I Fredrick Gideon Weasley, hereby pledge, that I most certainly will not let you go, fall or get hurt and that tonight, you'll conquer your fear."

She giggled at his historic way of putting his reassurance. "I trust you." She smiled, taking his hand and letting him pull her up, in front of him.

"Fred, shouldn't I be at the back?" She stuttered with the gaining height, gripping the broom.

"I promised you I wouldn't let you go and I intend to keep it, and don't worry, I've got long arms, it's not a problem." He said, into her ear, his arms around her, as he holds the neck of the broom above her hands.

"I guess this isn't so bad, if you don't look dow-" Of course, her stupid brain would make her look at the ground. When she did, she squealed and shifted her hands so that they were over Fred's.

"It's okay, it's okay." Fred whispered. "Look at the sky. You can see the moon and the stars."

She looked up and was in awe. He was right and they were beautiful.

"Wow." She said, in a trance like sate.

"Yeah, wow." He agreed, instead gazing at her, as her head was facing sideways.

He spread his fingers on the broom, so that she could slip her own between them and he gave it a comforting squeeze.

After flying around for a while, agreeing that it was late and satisfied that Hermione was somewhat conquering her fear, they got off.

She took off his jacket and walked over to him, stood up on her tiptoes and was wrapping it around his shoulders, when she froze realising how close their faces were. She wanted to kiss him, and this was the best opportunity, but her other fear held her back. Rejection. She didn't want him to turn her down. It would be both embarrassing and soul crushing. She released the jacket from her grip so that I settled around him and stepped back, looking to the side to avoid his eyes.

"Hermione." He said so softly, she nearly missed it. He took hold of her chin and gently turned her face to face his. Their eyes locked for split seconds before Fred crashed his lips to hers. She smiled against his lips and he smiled along with her. She'd been waiting for this moment since they'd met and he never thought this moment would ever come. They were both terribly happy. They pulled back and rested their foreheads together. Silence. Then a thought hit Hermione like a walrus.

"How do you think Ron will react?" She asked, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"He already knows." Fred smirked.

"What?" She asked, pulling back to look at him in shock. How could he be calm after all George had told her?!

"It was Ron who gave me this chance, he said it was fine." He explained, having noticed her confusion. "He wasn't sure you'd be able to handle his mood swings."

"Hey!" A distant offended yell sounded.

"Ron, you idiot, we'll be found out." Another whisper shouted.

"Ginny, don't speak to your brother like that." Mrs Weasley lightly scolded.

"Yeah, now, now, Gin." George teased.

"Some things never change." Fred tutted, shaking his head.

"I'm glad they don't." Hermione added.

Fred smiled lovingly down at her and pulled her in for another kiss.

Tonight was the night Hermione Granger got the boy and the night Fred Weasley got his girl.


End file.
